


Charlie's Devils

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, M/M, Musiker
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatort Münster AU</p><p>Mit Mitte dreißig ist Charlie Angel schon ein abgehalfterter Rockstar. Seine besten Zeiten liegen seit fast zehn Jahren hinter ihm und der einzige Hit, den er mit seiner Band "Charlie’s Devils" geschrieben hat, bringt kaum genug Tantiemen, um davon zu leben. Und deshalb tingeln sie halt weiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Das Ende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich sind sie ja am Ende ... aber manchmal kann ein Ende ja auch ein neuer Anfang sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I don't know why ... but I had to :DD
> 
> Hier der link zu der Manip, die den ganz Mist überhaupt ins Rollen gebracht hat:
> 
> http://holly-hop.tumblr.com/post/137437875696/tatort-m%C3%BCnster-au-schreibideen

 

 

„Was soll das heißen du hörst auf?“ Charlie lief aufgebracht in dem kleinen Raum hinter der Bühne in irgendeiner Kneipe in irgendeiner Stadt, in der sie gleich auftreten würden, hin und her.

„Das heißt, dass ich keinen Bock mehr auf diese Scheiße habe.“ Ihr Manager, absurderweise hieß er auch noch Manni, klang so, als würde er diesen Satz jetzt schon zum hundertachtzigtausendsten Mal sagen. „Eine runtergekommene Kneipe nach der nächsten, kein Geld, immer im Hotel pennen, kein richtiges Zuhause, und es geht einfach nicht weiter. Wir stecken fest, Mann.“

„Aber ich dachte _die Band_ wäre dein zu Hause? Hier. Mit uns. Das Reisen. Die Musik.“ Charlie warf sich in einen der doch ziemlich klapprig aussehenden Stühle, der ob der ungewohnten Heftigkeit des Aufpralls verdächtig knarzte.

„Ja, Mann, war es auch. Aber jetzt hab ich die Schnauze voll. Ich will nen richtigen Job. Ne Familie.“

Charlie sprang wieder auf.

„Aber WIR sind deine Familie!“

„Ja, und jetzt hab ich keinen Bock mehr auf euch. Ich zieh aus.“ Was eine kindische Konversation. Charlie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mach doch was du willst.“ Er klang erschöpft.

„Ja, also heute abend bin ich noch dabei und morgen fängt dann der Neue an, ja?“

Charlies Kopf schnellte wieder nach oben. Der Neue? Wie der Neue?

„Du hast schon Ersatz besorgt? Ohne uns zu fragen? Sag mal spinnst du jetzt völlig?“ Er stemmte die Hände in die schmalen Hüften. Abgehalfterter Rockstar zu sein, brachte leider nur wenig Geld für exzessives Essen.

„Es ist ja nur für den Übergang. Ihr könnt euch dann ja selber wieder jemand Neues suchen.“ Die Stimme seines Managers klang müde.

„Worauf du wetten kannst.“ Und damit ging er aus dem Büro und knallte die Tür.

So ein Mistkerl. Ehrlich. Seit zehn Jahren zusammen auf Tour. Seit ihrem ersten großen Hit. Seit ihrem einzigen großen Hit. Und die Konzerthäuser waren zu Clubs geworden und die Clubs zu Kneipen und die Kneipen zu Spelunken und eigentlich konnte er ja verstehen, dass Manni aufhören wollte, aber irgendwie erinnerte ihn das daran, dass er auch aufhören sollte und daran wollte er verflucht nochmal nicht erinnert werden. Das hier war das einzige Leben, das er kannte. Und er war nicht gewillt es aufzugeben, auch wenn am Ende nur noch ein einziger Besoffener ihre Konzerte anhörte. Und den anderen in der Band ging es doch sicher genauso. Oder?

Er stoppte und musste sich einen Moment an der Wand abstützen. Was, wenn die anderen auch aufhörten? Sie waren seit ihrer Schulzeit zusammen. Er und Robert, den alle Roller nannten, weil er früher als erster in der Klasse einen Roller gehabt hatte und Matze, der eigentlich Matthias hieß und der es aus ihm unverständlichen Gründen schaffte auf ihren Touren immer neue Frauen aufzureißen. Dabei sah der doch gar nicht wirklich gut aus. Fand Charlie zumindest. Na, war ja jetzt auch egal. Es ging hier ums Prinzip. Er und Roller und Matze waren seit ihrer Schulzeit zusammen unterwegs und jetzt waren sie Mitte dreißig und hatten vor etwa zehn Jahren mal einen Hit gehabt und seitdem tingelten sie so durch die Lande und es war wirklich etwas schal geworden.

Er riss sich zusammen. Jetzt ging es erstmal um den Auftritt heute abend. Er drückte die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum für die Band, der eigentlich wohl eher eine Art Stauraum für Toilettenpapier, Bürozubehör, leere Bierkisten und gelbe Säcke war als ein Backstage Bereich, mit Schwung auf und wollte gerade etwas Motivierendes sagen, als er merkte, dass die beiden anderen beim Warten auf ihren Stühlen eingeschlafen waren.

Das Konzert an dem Abend war dementsprechend mal wieder ein Desaster. Zum Glück flogen keine Bierflaschen. Charlie schlich hinterher von der Bühne und legte sich in ihrem kleinen Tourbus auf die Rückbank und zog sich eine Decke über den Kopf. Alles Scheiße.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er genau an der Stelle wieder auf, an der er eingeschlafen war ... und irgendwie doch nicht. Er lag immer noch auf der Rückbank des Tourbusses, aber als er aus dem Fenster sah, da war von der Kneipe von gestern und dem Hinterhofparkplatz nichts mehr zu sehen, sondern die Sonne fiel über weiche Wiesen und beleuchtete hier und da ein einzelnes Haus. Der Himmel war sommerblau und Vögel flogen über seinen Kopf. Wo zur Hölle war er?

Charlie setzte sich auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Okay, auf der anderen Seite des Tourbusses war ein Gebäude zu sehen. Ziemlich klein. War das die Kneipe, in der sie heute abend spielen würden? Eigentlich sah das Haus nicht wie eine Kneipe aus. Mehr wie ein Wohnhaus. Plötzlich knallte etwas an das Fenster hinter seinem Kopf.

„Hey Charlie.“ Es war Roller, der mit seiner Hand gegen das Glas geschlagen hatte. „Guten Morgen!“ Er sagte das so sarkastisch, dass Charlie wusste, dass der Morgen bereits hinter ihm lag.

„Hey“, gab er müde zurück, als Roller die Tour zum Bus aufzog. „Sag mal, wo sind wir?“

„Laboe.“ Roller hievte sich in das Innere des Busses und kramte in einer der Kisten nach irgendwas.

„La-was?“ Charlie war noch nicht ganz wach.

„Laboe, Mann. Irgendwo an der Küste.“

An der Küste ... dann waren sie ja doch nicht mehr so weit gefahren gestern aus Lübeck.

„Ist das in der Nähe von Lübeck?“

„Nee Mann“, Roller lachte. „Das is inner Nähe von Kiel.“

Kiel? Das war ja doch ein ganzes Stück weg.

„Hat Manni uns hierhergefahren?“ Er konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Roller oder Matze noch in der Lage gewesen waren gestern Nacht noch eine solche Strecke zurückzulegen.

„Nee, der Neue.“

„Wie der Neue?“ Sein Kopf kam grad nicht hinterher. Er brauchte dringend was zu trinken.

„Na der Neue. Hat uns gestern nach dem Konzert noch angesprochen. Er wollte sich die Sache wohl erstmal anschauen, bevor er uns übernimmt. So wie man ne Bank ausspioniert, bevor man sie überfällt, weißte?“

Nee, wusste er nicht. Wo nahm Roller den Vergleich denn her? Sie waren doch nicht wie eine Bank. Vor allem steckt in ihnen kein Geld, dass sich zu stehlen gelohnt hätte.

„Der war gestern da?“ Charlie starrte Roller verwirrt an. War ihm irgendjemand aufgefallen, der nicht wie die üblichen Kneipenbesucher aussah? Er dachte angestrengt nach.

Als sie auf der winzigen Bühne gestanden hatten, da hatte er sich natürlich im Raum umgesehen. Das machte er immer so. Kontakt zum Publikum herstellen. Nicht dass ihr Publikum das irgendwie schätzte, aber er hatte es sich so angewöhnt. Aber da hatten nur alte Männer gesessen, ein paar seltsame Frauen. Nichts besonderes. Ältere Pärchen, Besoffene an der Bar, ein paar Bauarbeiter nach der Schicht. Kaum jüngere Leute. Er konnte sich an niemanden erinnern, der so ausgesehen hätte wie ein Musikmanager.

„Ja, der hat sich den Auftritt angeschaut und uns dann hinterher hierher gefahren. Wir spielen heute abend nicht. Er sagt, wir sollen uns erstmal kennenlernen und das geht am Besten am Meer.“ Roller schien gefunden zu haben, was er suchte, denn er bewegte sich rückwärts vorsichtig wieder aus dem Tourbus raus.

„Aha.“ Charlie war nicht begeistert. Er war kein großer Fan vom Meer. Er mochte Städte. Städte waren gut. Da konnte man alles kaufen, was man brauchte – wenn man das Geld hatte – und man war nicht so allein mit seinen Gedanken. Denn wenn er allein mit seinen Gedanken war, dann machte er sich viel zu viele. Und das war nicht gut.

„Na los, drinnen gibt’s Kaffee und was zu essen.“

Drinnen? Sein Blick folgte Rollers Daumen über dessen Schulter und fielen wieder auf das Haus, das ihm vorhin schon aufgefallen war. Sah irgendwie auch nicht nach Hotel aus.

„Was ist das denn?“ Er zeigte auch auf das Haus.

„Das ist ein Ferienhaus.“

„Ein was?“ Charlie starrte erneut entgeistert auf Roller.

„Ein Fe-ri-en-haus.“ Wiederholte der andere genervt.

„Ich bin nicht taub, aber was soll das denn?“

„Mann, wir haben null Geld mehr für ein Hotel. Und das hier ist billiger. Wir pennen alle in einem Zimmer. Also außer Frankie, der hat ein eigenes.“

„Wer ist Frankie?“ Einen Wimpernschlag nachdem er die Frage gestellt hatte, wusste er die Antwort schon. Er sprach sie gemeinsam mit Roller aus.

„Der Neue.“ Sie schauten sich an und dann musste er zum ersten Mal heute grinsen. Na, dann mal auf in den Tag. Eigentlich freute er sich ja auch, dass sie heute abend keinen Auftritt hatten.

Frankie erwies sich sowohl als kleiner kompakter Mann mit stahlblauen Augen, als auch als wenig begeistert darüber, dass Roller ihn Frankie nannte.

„Hallo, ich bin Frank. Freut mich, dass du wieder aufgewacht bist.“ Stellte er sich vor und streckte eine Hand aus.

Charlie nahm sie und schüttelte sie automatisch. Wie? Das er wieder aufgewacht war?

„Ich nehm keine Drogen, wenn du das denkst.“ Er war ein wenig beleidigt. Müde war er gewesen und enttäuscht. Von sich und der Welt und allem. Aber er hatte ja nicht im Bus gepennt, weil er zugedröhnt gewesen war.

Der andere schaute ihn ein wenig schief an. Nickte dann aber und wand sich ab.

„Hey“, Charlie griff ihm ans T-Shirt und zog daran. „Ich nehm nichts. Ernsthaft.“

Frank schaute ihn erneut durchdringend an. Dann nickte er wieder.

„Gut.“ Und drehte sich wieder weg. Was sollte das denn? Glaubte der ihm etwa nicht? So ein Arsch.

„Okay“, fing Frank jetzt an und klatschte in die Hände. „Jetzt wo wir alle wach sind“, kleiner Seitenblick in Charlies Richtung, „können wir ja anfangen.“

Charlie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Was war das denn für ein Blödmann?

„Ich will zuerst mal von euch allen wissen, wie ihr die Zukunft der Band seht.“

Sie gingen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer des kleinen Ferienhauses und Charlie schmollte innerlich, als er sich erst noch schnell einen Kaffee holte und sich dann zu Matze auf Sofa setzte.

Nachdem er eigentlich beschlossen hatte gar nichts zu der folgenden Diskussion über die Zukunft der Band und ihre Vorstellungen und die Probleme, die es momentan gab, beizutragen, beteiligte er sich dann doch und es entstand ein leidenschaftliches Gespräch zwischen den vier Männern, die irgendwie versuchten festzulegen, wie es mit Charlie’s Devils weitergehen sollte.

Und er spürte immer wieder Franks Augen auf ihm, wenn er davon sprach, dass die Band sein Leben war und er sie um nichts in der Welt aufgeben würde, aber er erwiderte den Blick nicht. Er würde so schnell wie möglich nach einem richtigen Manager Ausschau halten, der diese Übergangslösung zu einem schnellen Ende bringen würde. Wenn sie heute Nacht tatsächlich zu dritt in einem Zimmer schliefen, dann konnte er ja mit den anderen beiden noch schnell darüber reden.

Nach zwei Stunden war das Gespräch dann abgedriftet und Matze erzählte gerade zum hundersten Mal die Geschichte von ihrem Auftritt in Rheine, wo sie in eine wilde Schlägerei geraten waren und er am Ende dann aber doch noch mit einer Frau im Bett gelandet war, trotz des blauen Auges. Charlie hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu. Keine Ahnung wie Matze es immer schaffte die einzige vorzeigbare Frau in all diesen verräucherten Schuppen in denen sie auftraten mit ins Hotel zu kriegen. Er hatte seit bestimmt schon acht Jahren keine Frau mehr mit ins Hotel genommen, geschweige denn irgendwo anders hin. Und das obwohl er der Sänger der Band war.

Er schaute kurz zu Frank rüber, während Matze ausschweifend erzählte, wie toll der Sex gewesen war und ihre Augen trafen sich. Beleidigt schaute er wieder weg und grummelte innerlich. Er hasste es, wenn andere ihn nicht ernst nahmen. Und er merkte genau, dass Frank dachte er wäre ein verwöhntes Kind, das Musiker spielte und damit nicht klarkam.

Irgendwann entschuldigte er sich und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Und obwohl er so tat, als schliefe er schon als die anderen kamen, lag er in dieser Nacht noch lange wach und dachte nach. Dieser verflixte Traum Musiker zu sein ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Das war doch zum Verzweifeln. Es lief nicht bei ihnen und er wusste das auch, aber er konnte einfach nicht aufgeben, wenn er sich erstmal in etwas verbissen hatte.

Warum der andere wohl dachte, er könnte als Manager dieser Band Erfolg haben? Fast glaubte er selber ja nicht mehr dran. Und man übernahm als Manager doch keine Band, die den Totalabsturz schon hinter sich hatte und jetzt nur noch auf den Todesstoß wartete. Oder wollte er ihnen den Todesstoß verpassen? Wäre nicht überraschend. Frank wirkte wie jemand, der keine Geduld mit Menschen wie Charlie hatte.

Manni hingegen hatte ihn immer einfach so machen lassen. Der hätte ihm nie widersprochen, wenn Charlie etwas vorschlug. Auch wenn es noch so bescheuert war. Am Anfang hatten sie klaren, guten Rock gespielt. Ihren ersten Hit gelandet und auch ein wirklich gutes Album gemacht. Das hatte ihnen ein wenig Ruhm eingebracht und viele Fans. Vor allem weibliche. Charlie war Mitte zwanzig gewesen und hatte es toll gefunden so bewundert zu werden. Und dann hatte ihn der Ehrgeiz gepackt. Dieser glatte, simple Rock war einfach langweilig. Er wollte etwas experimentelleres machen. Richtig anspruchsvolle Musik. Ihr nächstes Album war der totale Flop gewesen. Zu verquere Texte, philosophische Anspielungen, die niemand verstand. Und die Musik war auch zu komplex. Welchen Zuhörer interessierte es schon, ob er jetzt eine Original Kundu-Trommel aus Papua Neuguinea für den Sound verwendet hatte. Dabei hatte er sich soviel Mühe gegeben.

Und jetzt spielten sie in billigen, schmierigen Kneipen und ihr neuer Manager dachte, er würde Drogen nehmen. Fast hätte er mit der Faust in sein Kissen geschlagen, aber er wollte die anderen nicht wecken. Vorsichtig stand er auf und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer setzte er sich auf die Couch und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Auch nicht müde?“

Charlie schreckte hoch und sah, wie Frank mit einem Bier in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Äh, nee ...“ Charlie dachte an Franks blöde Bemerkung vom Mittag. „Hab ja letzte Nacht genug geschlafen.“

Frank lächelte mit einem Mundwinkel und schaute ihn an. Charlie schaute weg. Der andere hatte wirklich krasse Augen. Die schienen richtig zu leuchten. Sowas hatte er auch noch nicht gesehen.

„Und bei dir?“

„Ich dachte ich schreib mir nochmal ein paar Sachen zu euch auf und entwerfe einen Schlachtplan. Denn das hier ist jawohl Krieg.“ Frank zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter und Charlie wusste nicht so genau, was der andere mit der Geste meinte, nickte aber trotzdem geschlagen. Ganz falsch war das wohl nicht. Sie waren vollkommen umzingelt. Verschuldet, demotiviert, erfolglos ... eigentlich am Ende. Und trotzdem wollte Frank den Job haben sie zu managen.

„Sag mal, warum tust du dir das überhaupt an?“ Charlie schaute zu dem anderen hin, der sich jetzt in den Sessel fallen ließ.

Frank nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Bier und dann sah er Charlie ins Gesicht.

„Ich liebe Herausforderungen.“ Und dabei lächelte er wieder ein wenig. Nur so mit einem Mundwinkel und Charlie konnte nicht anders, als zurückzulächeln. Dann sah er wieder weg. Frank gefiel ihm. Der hatte Mut.

Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile über die Band und über mögliche Pläne, den Karren wieder aus dem Dreck zu ziehen. Frank schlug einen erneuten Wechsel der Musikrichtugn vor, eine Frau als Zugpferd, einen neuen Namen für einen Neuanfang und professionellere Musiker, die Matze und Roller ersetzen sollten. Charlie lehnte alles ab und zeigte Frank den Vogel. Matze und Roller waren vielleicht nicht die Supermusiker, aber sie waren Freunde und er war mit ihnen durch Dick und Dünn gegangen und sie zu ersetzen kam überhaupt nicht in Frage. Eine Frau in der Band würde über kurz oder lang alles kaputt machen, weil Matze sie garantiert vögeln würde und dann wäre Streit vorprogrammiert und eine andere Musikrichtung konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Sie machten nun mal Rock und das wars. Und der Name blieb eh. Basta.

Trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Ansichten war das Gespräch nicht unangenehm. Charlie fühlte sich gut endlich mal wieder mit jemand anderem als seinen Bandkollegen oder Manni sprechen zu können. Er genoss es richtig. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er sich hinreißen ließ von der professionellen auf die persönliche Ebene zu wechseln. Was sich als Fehler herausstellte.

„Sag mal, wie bist du eigentlich Musikmanager geworden?“ Er hatte jetzt auch ein Bier in der Hand, obwohl er Bier gar nicht mochte. Aber es gehörte sich für Musiker halt so und da musste er dann eben durch.

„Ich wollte mal was anderes machen. Und Musik hat mich schon immer begeistert.“ Frank lag jetzt schon mehr im Sessel als das er saß. Die Füße auf dem Couchtisch.

„Was hast du denn vorher gemacht?“

„War bei der Polizei.“ Frank sagte das ganz beiläufig, als wäre es nichts Interessantes. Aber Charlie horchte auf. Bei der Polizei? Aber das war doch ein sicherer Job. Verbeamtet und so.

„Und wieso haste da aufgehört?“ Charlie wagte nicht zu fragen, ob er rausgeschmissen worden war.

„Hatte ne Affäre mit nem Kollegen. Ist irgendwann rausgekommen. Meine Frau hat mich sitzenlassen und ist mit unserem Sohn abgehauen und ich dachte, ich kündige besser, bevor die mich rausschmeissen.“ Er stellte sein leeres Bier auf den Tisch und stand schwerfällig auf. War wohl nicht das erste an dem Abend gewesen.

Charlie saß mit offenem Mund da und selbst als Frank schon „Gute Nacht“ gewünscht hatte und in sein Zimmer verschwunden war, saß Charlie noch mit offenem Mund auf dem Sofa und starrte die geschlossene Tür an.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am Meer ist mehr Meer als an Land ... oder so.

 

Irgendwann musste Charlie dann doch mal den Mund zumachen und schlucken, das verlangte sein Körper so und er merkte, dass seine Mundhöhle ganz trocken geworden war. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Bier und verzog wieder das Gesicht. Bier. Das war doch eklig. Aber jetzt gerade war es auch irgendwie gut. Er trank den Rest der Flasche in ein paar Zügen aus und schlich dann wieder zurück ins Bett. Dort lag er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen noch ein paar Minuten und starrte ins Dunkel. Frank hatte bei der Polizei gekündigt, weil er eine Affäre mit einem Kollegen gehabt hatte? Charlie konnte es kaum glauben. Der sah gar nicht so aus. Hatte er wirklich Kollege gesagt? Männlich? Oder hatte er vielleicht Kollegin gesagt, und nur genuschelt wegen des Alkohols? Das war es vermutlich. Ja genau. Und Charlie war schon zu müde gewesen und hatte sich verhört. Sehr gut. Alles wieder gut. Also, nicht dass irgendwas schlecht gewesen war. War doch egal. Also selbst wenn ... konnte ja jeder wie er wollte.

Er machte die Augen zu und gerade kurz bevor er einschlief fiel ihm ein, dass Frank dann ja auch „mit _**ner** _ Kolleg ** _in_** “ hätte sagen müssen und das hatte er nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen erinnerte er sich erst wieder an die Konversation, als Frank in die Küche kam und nur ein labbriges T-Shirt und eine lockere Boxershorts trug. Natürlich hatte Charlie den kleinen Bauch des anderen gestern schon gesehen, aber ihm keine Bedeutung zugemessen. Männer um die vierzig hatten schließlich öfter mal ein wenig Bauch. Und Franks Bauch war ja schön rund und nicht schlabbrig oder irgendwas. Charlie stoppte seine Gedanken. Wieso analysierte er gerade die Beschaffenheit von Franks Bauch, während der sich einen Kaffee einschenkte? Das war doch Schwachsinn.

Er drehte sich weg und beschloss Franks Bauch und Frank allgemein keine besondere Bedeutung mehr zuzumessen. Sie würden ja eh bald einen neuen, richtigen, Manager haben. So jemanden wie Manni, dessen Bauch ihn nie interessiert hatte.

Als sie dann beim Frühstück saßen, holte Frank die Liste hervor, die er gestern abend noch geschrieben hatte.

„Also, ich würde sagen, dass wir heute erstmal einen Spaziergang machen.“ Alle starrten ihn verständnislos an. Wozu das denn? Was sollte das denn bringen?

„Hä?“ Matze fasste Charlies Gedanken kurz und knackig zusammen.

„Ein Spaziergang am Meer kann ziemlich gut die Gedanken wieder frei machen. Ihr habt euch in den letzten Jahren total festgefahren. Wir müssen hier mal die Richtung ändern. Was Neues anfangen.“

Alle schauten verlegen auf ihre Brötchen. Keiner hatte Bock Frank zu sagen, dass eine Rockband keinen „Spaziergang“ machte, um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Oder um irgendwas zu überdenken.

„Und danach möchte ich mit euch über ein paar mögliche Veränderungen innerhalb der Band und eurer Musikausrichtung sprechen.“ Frank schaute Charlie an und der sah überrascht zurück. Das hatten sie doch gestern abend schon besprochen und er hatte vehement abgelehnt daran irgendwas zu ändern. Wieso kam Frank denn jetzt wieder damit an? Er spürte, dass er ärgerlich wurde.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Das haben wir doch gestern schon besprochen. Auf keinen Fall wird da was geändert.“ Er ließ sich doch hier nicht rumschubsen. Manni hätte sowas nie versucht. Na ja, vielleicht ganz am Anfang mal, aber Charlie hatte ihn schnell in seine Schranken gewiesen.

„Ja“, Frank schaute ihn ruhig an. „Wir beide haben das gestern besprochen, aber die anderen haben doch wohl auch ein Mitspracherecht hier, oder?“ Damit wandte er sich wieder seinen Notizen zu.

Da Charlie zu perplex von dieser Dreistigkeit ihn hier so zu ignorieren war, um zu widersprechen, sagte er einfach mal nichts. Kurz danach machten sie sich zu einem Spaziergang im sommerwarmen Morgen am Strand auf. Charlie war immer noch ziemlich geladen, weil Frank seine Einwände an der Band und ihrem Stil etwas zu ändern einfach ignoriert hatte. Die anderen beiden gingen vorne weg und er ließ sich ein wenig zurückfallen, bis er auf eienr Höhe mit Frank lief.

„Was soll das?“, zischte er Frank zu, als sie über die Dünenwege in Richtung Strand gingen.

„Was soll was?“ Der andere blieb ganz ruhig und genoss die warme Sonne auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wir haben das doch besprochen? Keine Änderungen!“ Er fuhr nachdrücklich mit den Händen in der Luft rum, wie beim Karatetraining.

„Charlie, du magst hier ja der Sänger sein“, Frank wandte sich im Gehen leicht zu ihm hin, „und schreibst die Songs und alles und in den letzten Jahren haben ja vermutlich auch alle nach deiner Pfeife getanzt, aber du siehst ja wo das hingeführt hat und ich finde, wir sollten mal etwas anderes probieren.“ Frank steckte sich die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Ach, das findest du also? Du findest das mal so. Obwohl du uns erst einen Tag kennst und hier auch nur so für den Übergang eingesprungen bist, findest du das, ja?“ Charlie war sauer.

„Für den Übergang?“ Frank sah erstaunt zu ihm hin.

„Ja“, Charlie schaute ihn an. „Hat Manni doch gesagt ...“ Jetzt ging ihm auf, dass Manni ihn vermutlich damit nur hatte beschwichtigen wollen und fragte sich wieviel Manni in den letzten Jahren so gesagt hatte nur um ihn zu beschwichtigen. Mist.

„Hühnerkacke.“ Charlie schimpfte zwar oft aber richtige Schimpfwörter fielen ihm schwer. Da war er sich der Benutzung nicht immer so ganz sicher ...

Sie gingen schweigend weiter und tatsächlich merkte Charlie wie er anfing den frischen Wind vom Wasser her zu genießen und die Sonne wärmte schon ganz ordentlich und alles war ruhig. Verdammt ruhig. Ein paar Vögel hie und da. Möwen über dem Wasser. Ein paar wenige andere Spaziergänger waren auch schon unterwegs, aber ansonsten war es einfach mal ruhig. Das hatte er gefühlt seit Jahren schon nicht mehr gehabt. Matze und Roller gingen einige Meter vor ihnen leise redend und manchmal auch schweigend durch den Sand.

„Sag mal, wie heißt du denn eigentlich?“ Frank schaute raus aufs offene Meer.

„Du weißt doch wie ich heiße.“ Charlie war verwirrt.

Frank drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm hin.

„Du heißt wirklich Charlie Angel?“ Es klang extrem belustigt.

„Ach so ...“ Charlie musste jetzt auch ein wenig grinsen. „Nee, natürlich nicht. Ich heiße eigentlich ...“ Er musste einen Moment pausieren. Er fand seinen Namen viel zu spießig und hatte ihn deshalb auch so schnell wie möglich eingetauscht und seine Freunde hatten ihn eh schon immer Charlie gerufen. „Karl-Friedrich.“

Er machte sich für das Lachen bereit, das dieser Aussage normalerweise folgte, aber es kam nicht. Neugierig blickte er zu Frank hinüber. Doch der schaute ihn ernsthaft an und nickte kurz.

„Mh.“

Und sie gingen weiter schweigend durch den Sand.

Zwei Stunden waren sie insgesamt unerwegs gewesen und Charlie hatte schon wieder Hunger, als sie zurück im Ferienhaus hinter den Dünen waren. Das kam auch selten vor. Normalerweise lag er im Hotelzimmer auf dem Bett bis es Zeit war zum Auftritt zu fahren. Da hatte er dann auch keinen Hunger, wenn er sich so wenig bewegte.

Sie setzten sich gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer und fingen an die Punkte auf Franks Liste durchzusprechen. Und im Laufe des Gesprächs merkte Charlie erst, wie wenig die anderen beiden in den vergangenen Jahren zu ihrer Entwicklung als Band beigetragen hatten. Denn jetzt wagten sie es zum ersten Mal auch ihre Meinung zu den Problemen anzusprechen und Vorschläge einzubringen und er fragte sich wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er alles bestimmt hatte und die anderen beiden nur wie Kaugummi am Schuh mitgeschleift worden waren.

Matze wollte auch gerne mal ein paar Songs schreiben. Er sprang auf und holte einen Block aus seiner Tasche und zeigte Frank die Texte, die er so geschrieben hatte ... offenbar ohne Charlie etwas davon zu sagen. Charlie versuchte einen Blick auf die Notizen zu erhaschen aber Frank drehte den Block unauffällig von ihm weg.

Roller meinte, er fände einen neuen Bandnamen ja gar nicht schlecht. Vielleicht etwas Reiferes. Sie waren ja keine Schulband mehr. Charlie sah, wie Franks Augen kurz zu ihm herüberzuckten und ihn warnten. Er sollte jetzt bloß keinen Stress veranstalten. Charlie verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Aber Frank ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Obwohl der andere körperlich so klein war und auch gar nicht nach einem Rockbandmanager aussah mit seinem Bauch und seiner etwas grimmigen Unterlippe, die partout nicht in Reih und Glied mit der Oberlippe stehen wollte und seinen kurzen Fingern, die bestimmt keine Klavierfinger waren, ließ er sich nicht rumschubsen. Und Charlie musste gestehen, dass ihn das enorm beeindruckte.

Ob Frank wohl selber Musik machte? Gestern Nacht hatte er so etwas gesagt, dass ihn Musik immer schon begeistert hätte ... aber das hieß ja nicht, dass er selber spielen konnte. Viele waren auch Fußballbegeistert und hatten in ihrem Leben keinen einzigen Ball getreten.

Das Thema, ob man Roller und Matze ersetzen sollte, kam aber nicht mehr auf. Vielleicht hatte Frank ihn in dem Bereich nur testen wollen. Sehen, ob er zu den anderen stand. Er kämpfte ein wenig mit sich, ob er das Thema in den Raum werfen sollte, um Frank schlecht dastehen zu lassen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Vielleicht war es auch an der Zeit, dass er selber ein wenig reifer wurde.

Sie berieten noch eine Stunde lang über einen neuen Bandnamen und dann hatten alle soviel Hunger, dass sie die Küche stürmten und erstmal einen riesigen Top Nudeln aufsetzten.

Matze war gerade pinkeln gegangen und Roller wusch sich die Finger in der Spüle, als Charlie spürte, dass Frank an seine Seite getreten war. Er schaute den anderen nicht an. Der allerletzte Teil ihres Gesprächs von gestern geissterte ihm immer noch im Kopf rum „Hatte ne Affäre mit nem Kollegen“ ... das wollte ihn nicht loslassen.

„Dass du eben nichts zu meinem Vorschlag von gestern gesagt hast, die Band neu zu besetzen, find ich stark von dir.“ Und Frank war wieder weg. Charlie atmete tief ein und aus. Franks leise, tiefe Stimme in seinem Ohr hatte ihm gerade am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut gemacht. Scheiße.

Das Essen war richtig lustig. Und Charlie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal soviel Spaß zusammen gehabt hatten. Normalerweise stopften sie sich halt irgendwas Fertiges rein, wann immer Zeit war. In der Regel aßen sie auch nicht mehr gemeinsam. Das war halt so, wenn man eh vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag aufeinander hockte. Da hatte man irgendwann einfach keine Lust mehr auch noch gemeinsam zu essen. Aber jetzt fühlte es sich irgendwie verdammt gut an. Er lächelte ob dieser Erkenntnis.

Dann gingen seine Augen zu Frank hinüber, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß und der traf seinen Blick. Sie hielten sich einen langen Moment aneinander fest und glitten dann wieder auseinander. Und in Charlies Kopf drehte sich alles. Er lachte und scherzte weiter mit den anderen aber sein Teller wurde nicht mehr leer. Wie hatte dieser Mann es geschafft alles in seinem Leben von innen nach außen zu krempeln? Und das in dieser Geschwindigkeit?

Am Abend saßen sie wieder zusammen im Wohnzimmer. Matze klimperte auf seiner Gitarre und Roller trank ein Bier. Es gab hier zwar einen Fernseher, aber keiner von ihnen hatte wirklich Lust darauf ihn anzumachen. Charlie hatte das Gefühl sie befänden sich gerade in einer Art Traumwelt. Und da draußen gab es zwar noch eine reale Welt, aber die wollte keiner von ihnen hier drin haben. Auch nicht über den Fernseher.

Sein Kopf rollte auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas hin und her. Frank saß wieder in dem Sessel schräg gegenüber und trank auch ein Bier. Na ja, eigentlich hielt er es seit einer gefühlten Stunde einfach nur fest. Die Flasche baumelte in seiner Hand kurz über dem Boden und Charlie hatte das Gefühl der andere war nah dran einfach im Sitzen einzuschlafen. Na ja, letzte Nacht war für Frank ja auch ziemlich schnell vorbei gewesen. In dem Moment sah der andere hoch und ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut. Frank raffte sich ein wenig hoch, nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche, hielt aber den Blickkontakt über die Flasche hinweg, so dass die anderen nicht genau sehen konnte, wo er hinschaute.

Vielleicht hatte der andere ihm die Geschichte mit der Affäre gestern absichtlich erzählt. Um ihm einen Hinweis zu geben. Um ihm zu sagen, dass da was drin war. Aber Charlie stand doch gar nicht auf Männer. Oder wirkte er so? Klar, er trug die Haare etwas länger und einen Ohrring im linken Ohrläppchen aber das hieß doch nichts, oder? Das machten viele Musiker so. Und es hieß doch immer „Links cool, rechts schwul“, oder? Also dürfte das doch nicht als Aufforderung missverstanden werden. Und er verhielt sich ja auch nicht tuntig oder so. Klar, auf der Bühne trug er schon ziemlich enge Jeans, aber das taten doch viele andere Musiker auch. Hatte Frank irgendwas in ihm gesehen, das er selber nicht sah?

Er machte sich hier viel zu viele Gedanken. Vermutlich wollte Frank überhaupt nichts von ihm. Er war ja offensichtlich auch verheiratet gewesen und das mit der Affäre konnte ja auch mal ein Ausrutscher gewesen sein und überhaupt.

„So, Leute, ich muss ins Bett.“ Roller stand auf, rülpste einmal laut und winkte ihnen albern zu, als führe er für drei Jahre ins Ausland.

Matze sah von den Saiten auf, an denen er jetzt schon eine Stunde ziellos zupfte und nickte. „Ich auch.“ Er legte seine Gitarre in den Kasten und klappte den Deckel zu. Charlie überlegte, ob er gleich mitgehen sollte, aber seine Neugier siegte. Er wollte noch ein wenig mit Frank alleine hier sitzen. Der andere versuchte sich jetzt auch wieder in eine aufrechtere Position zu schieben und als er aufstand dachte Charlie für einen Moment, dass Frank auch gehen wollte, aber stattdessen drehte er sich im Aufstehen zu Charlie rum.

„Willst du auch noch’n Bier?“ Frank fragte, als ob diese Frage nicht noch einen ganzen Rattenschwanz an anderen Wörtern mit sich zog. Willst du noch aufbleiben? Wollen wir noch ein bisschen zusammen sitzen? Hast du mich vorhin beim Essen so angeschaut, weil das was zwischen uns entsteht?

Und Charlie nickte, wortlos, obwohl er Bier wirklich nicht mochte. Aber das war jetzt egal.

Keine Minute später kam Frank aus der Küche wieder und drückte ihm ein Bier in die Hand. Dann liess er sich neben Charlie in die Sofaecke fallen und drehte sich ein wenig nach innen, den Arm auf der Rücklehne, so dass sie weiter miteinander reden konnten.

Eine Weile saßen sie noch schweigend, während aus dem Bad noch die Geräusche von Zähneputzen und Toilette drangen. Als die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer dann zugefallen war, nahm Charlie erleichtert den ersten Schluck von seinem Bier und versuchte dabei das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen.

„Du magst gar kein Bier.“ Frank sagte es nicht als Frage. Er wusste schon Bescheid.

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht so.“

„Machst du oft Dinge, die du gar nicht machen willst?“

„Nie.“ Die Antwort kam schnell, aber dann dachte er nochmal drüber nach. „Manchmal.“

„Wann denn zum Beispiel?“ Frank legte einen Fuß wieder auf den Couchtisch vor ihm.

„Manchmal hab ich abends gar keinen Bock aufzutreten.“ Das hatte er noch nie jemandem erzählt. Und eigentlich hatte er gedacht, er würde es auch niemals tun. Wie machte Frank das bloß, dass er sich plötzlich so ganz anders verhielt als sonst?

„Und warum haste keinen Bock?“ In seiner Stimme lag keine Beurteilung seiner Aussage, keine Erwartung. Nur eine Frage.

„Weil ich weiß, dass wir Scheiße sind und dass es wieder ein mieser Auftritt wird und dass keiner meine Musik mag.“

„Ich mag sie.“ Frank nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Bier, schaute Charlie aber nicht an.

Charlie war einen Moment verdutzt.

„Wie?“

„Na wie denkste denn?“ Frank sah jetzt doch zu ihm rüber. „Klar, die Musik ist ... eigenartig ... aber irgendwie auch einzigartig. Verstehst du? Sie ist wie du.“

Charlie starrte den anderen mit offenem Mund an. Wie bitte? War das jetzt ne offene Anmache oder was sollte das? Er versuchte in Franks Augen die Bedeutung zu lesen, aber diesmal leuchteten die Augen nicht. Sie waren irgendwie stumpf. Verschleiert. Log der andere ihn etwa an? Er konnte ihn nicht gut genug lesen.

„Ich muss jetzt auch ins Bett.“ Charlie knallte seine Bierflasche etwas härter als vorgesehen auf den Couchtisch und ging ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken ins Zimmer. Eigentlich hätte er noch Zähneputzen müssen, aber das war jetzt egal. Einmal ging auch ohne. Er legte sich ins Bett und dachte nicht weiter über die Sache nach. War ja auch besser, wenn die anderen beiden nicht dachten, dass er noch Stunden mit Frank allein da draußen gesessen hatte. Sonst malten die sich noch wer weiß was aus.

Matze zog ihn eh schon ständig damit auf, dass er immer die Mädels abkriegte und Charlie keine. Fast hätte er laut geseufzt, aber das war sicher etwas, dass man in einem Raum mit seinen zwei besten Kumpels nicht machen sollte. Sonst dachten die noch ... er drehte sich wütend auf die Seite. Sein Leben war von vorne bis hinten verkorkst. Das einzige, was er sich zugute halten konnte war, dass er seinen Traum Musiker zu werden nie aufgegeben hatte. Und jetzt hatte er Frank gegenüber zugegeben, dass ihm selbst dieser Traum an vielen Tagen gar keinen Spaß mehr machte.

Und dann hatte Frank gesagt, dass er seine Musik mochte. Weil sie einzigartig war. So wie er. Und er war vor lauter Panik aufgesprungen und weggerannt. Dabei war da doch eigentlich nichts dabei gewesen. Charlie stöhnte innerlich genervt auf. Wenn Frank ihm nicht diese blöde Story gestern Nacht erzählt hätte, dann hätte er sich über das Kompliment gefreut. Und so hatte er es als schlechte Anmache verstanden. Dabei war es das vermutlich gar nicht gewesen. Und jetzt dachte Frank, dass Charlie gedacht hatte er würde ihn anmachen wollen und dass er das nicht wollte, dabei ... jetzt war er selber schon total verwirrt von dem was er dachte.

Irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen sein, denn das nächste, was er wusste war, dass er von dem grellen Licht in ihrem Zimmer geweckt wurde. Die anderen hatten gestern abend vergessen die Vorhänge zuzuziehen und es war hier nachts so dunkel, dass man den Unterschied nicht gemerkt hatte.

Genervt stand er auf. Die anderen beiden schliefen noch. Er tapste in die Küche und wollte sich gerade einen Kaffee machen, als Frank im Türrahmen auftauchte. Er trug wieder nur sein altes ausgewaschenes T-Shirt und Boxershorts. Enge. Verdammt.

„Du, äh, wenn du gestern abend gedacht hast, ich würde versuchen bei dir zu landen oder was, dann entschuldige ich mich. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich in der Musik an sich durchaus Potential sehe.“

Charlie nickte. Natürlich hatte er überreagiert. Das war ihm mittlerweile auch klar. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, da stapfte Roller hinter Frank in die Küche.

„Gibt’s schon Kaffe?“ Er sprach das Wort aus Prinzip nur mit einem „E“ ... welches Prinzip das genau war, wusste aber keiner.


	3. Der Aufbruch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neues Lied, neues Glück. Oder doch eher neues Leid, neues Glück?

Charlie drehte sich schnell wieder zur Kaffeemaschine um und drückte den Knopf.

„Läuft.“ Er grinste Roller breit an. Mussten die anderen ja nicht wissen, dass hier noch was ganz anderes lief außer dem Kaffee.

Am Frühstückstisch musste er heute ganz schön hart mit sich kämpfen, um bei der Konversation dabei zu bleiben. Seine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder ab. Frank benahm sich seltsam. Auf der einen Seite baggerte er Charlie immer mal wieder ziemlich deutlich an und dann war er plötzlich völlig ruhig und erklärte ihm sachlich, dass dem nicht so war. Seine Augen drifteten bestimmt ein Dutzend mal zu Frank rüber während sie aßen, aber nicht ein einziges Mal erwiderte der seinen Blick. Charlie spürte, wie er innerlich am überkochen war.

Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und schmiss den Rest seines Brötchens auf den Teller und stand auf.

„Ich muss mal ne Runde spazieren gehen.“ Und damit stürmte er einfach so wie er war aus der Tür. Zum Glück war es warm genug für die kurzen Hosen und das T-shirt, aber seine Schuhe fraßen Sand wie ein Cadillac Benzin und irgendwann zog er sie aus, knotete sie an den Schnürsenkeln zusammen, stopfte seine Socken hinein und legte sie sich über die Schulter.

Er musste jetzt einfach mal Ruhe haben. Einfach mal keine Menschen um sich. Nur nachdenken können. Er ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, die sie gestern genommen hatten und bald war der Strand leer und keine Häuser mehr zu sehen. Auch lag überall Treibholz und er vermutete, dass dieser Teil des Strandes nicht für die Urlauber genutzt wurde. Hier standen auch keine Herden von Strandkörben mehr herum, sondern höchstens Herden von Möwen rund um die bedauernswerten Kadaver der angespülten Quallen auf dem Sand.

Manchmal musste man einfach nur die Richtung wechseln. Vielleicht war da ja doch was dran, was Frank gesagt hatte. Richtungswechsel. Neuer Stil. Neuer Sinn. Charlie merkte, wie er wieder gute Laune bekam. Und dann lief er los. Einfach so. Nur weil er Spaß dran hatte. Er nahm seine Schuhe an den Schnürsenkeln in die Hand und lief wie ein Kind einem verlorenen Luftballon hinterher den Strand hinunter.

Irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr, ließ sich in den Sand fallen und lag ausgestreckt wie eine Vogelscheuche nach dem Sturm da. Frank. Dieser Mann war wirklich wie ein Gewitter über ihn hereingebrochen. Hatte ihn vollkommen überrascht. Natürlich hatte er gemerkt, dass sein Interesse mit irgendwelchen Frauen ins Bett zu gehen mit den Jahren immer mehr abgenommen hatte. Dass es ihn nie richtig befriedigt hatte.

Und die einzige richtige Beziehung, die er mal gehabt hatte, war zu Beginn seiner Karriere bereits kaputt gegangen. Er hatte Bettina nicht mehr genug Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, nachdem sie ihren Durchbruch mit der Band gehabt hatten. Hatte sich nur auf seine Musik konzentriert und irgendwann hatte sie die Schnauze voll gehabt und war mit einem anderen Mann abgedampft. Dabei hatten sie eigentlich heiraten wollen. Na ja, hinterhergetrauert hatte er ihr nicht.

Und jetzt fühlte er sich wie befreit. Und selbst wenn Frank wirklich nur seine Musik loben wollte und nichts anderes damit gemeint hatte, als er gesagt hatte Charlie wäre einzigartig, dann ... aber wie konnte er nichts damit gemeint haben? So ein Quatsch. Und sie hatten sich angeschaut. Charlie war doch nicht blöd. Er kannte die Blicke. Viel zu lange. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Er wusste, was das hieß. Er stand wieder auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus. Frank hatte auch damit Recht gehabt. Der Wind am Meer machte wirklich so einiges klarer.

Als er wieder in die Küche zurück kam, war sie leer. Die Reste des Frühstücks waren weggeräumt und das Geschirr gewaschen. Von den anderen war niemand zu sehen.

„Die sind auch spazieren.“ Frank stand wieder hinter ihm im Türrahmen. Wie heute morgen. Diesmal aber mit Jeans und frischem T-Shirt. Seine Haare waren noch nass vom Duschen. Charlie ließ seinen Blick von oben nach unten an ihm heruntergleiten und grinste dann breit. Franks Mundwinkel zogen sich auch nach oben und er senkte seinen Blick. Sie hatten sich also doch verstanden. Dann verschwand Franks Lächeln schlagartig.

„Sag mal“, Frank zeigte auf etwas am Boden, „blutest du?“

Charlie schaute dem Finger hinterher auf den Boden und sein Lächeln erstarb ebenfalls. Auf den Fliesen waren blutige Fußspuren. Immer nur der rechte Fuß. Charlie hob ihn an und bog die Fußsohle mit einer Hand zu sich hinauf. Scheiße. Er musste sich beim Laufen irgendwo geschnitten haben. Vielleicht an einer Muschel oder einem Stück Treibholz. Hatte er gar nicht gemerkt in seinem Enthusiasmus.

„Komma her.“ Frank winkte ihn zu sich und Charlie versuchte aufzutreten, ohne dass die Wunde den Boden berührte, dabei war es jetzt eigentlich auch egal. Frank griff nach einem Glas aus der Spüle und füllte es mit Wasser.

„Setz dich hin“, kommandierte er Charlie und der tat automatisch wie ihm geheißen. Frank ließ das Wasser aus dem Glas vorsichtig über Charlies Fuß laufen und spülte den Sand und den ganzen anderen Dreck, der sich dort angesammelt hatte von der Haut runter. Auf der Fußsohle war ein klarer, glatter Schnitt zu erkennen. Also wenigstens kein Treibholz, dachte er. Vielleicht eine Muschel, oder ein Stück Glas.

„Hast du Tetanus?“ Frank wischte jetzt vorsichtig mit einem Tuch um die Wunde herum.

„Nein. Also Ja.“ Charlie schaute jetzt auch auf die Wunde. Sie war nicht groß, sah aber fies aus.

„Was soll das denn heißen?“ Frank stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf seine Knie ohne das Tuch loszulassen. War ganz schön anstrengend so vornübergebeugt zu stehen.

„Nein, ich habe kein Tetanus, da ich – Ja – dagegen geimpft bin.“ Manchmal konnte er einfach nicht anders. Unwissenheit bei anderen Menschen machte ihn vorlaut. Er zog eine Schnute, um dem anderen zu zeigen, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

Frank sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und dann zuckte wieder ein Lächeln über seine Lippen. Schnell wie ein Pfeil. Und die Augen leuchteten blau, wie der Himmel gerade eben über ihm, als er da im Sand gelegen hatte und der Pfeil traf genau dahin wo er hinsollte und Charlie dachte, dass Frank ein hervorragender Schütze war. Und er wollte zurücklächeln, aber es ging nicht. In ihm sauste es wie unter einem Wasserfall. Er wollte so gerne küssen.

Franks Lächeln wurde sanfter, wärmer irgendwie. Und Charlies Lippen öffneten sich ein wenig, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, aber es kam nichts. Sie sahen sich an und dann fingen Franks Augen an zu brennen wie Nordlichter und er beugte sich ein wenig zu Charlie vor. Ihr Atem vermischte sich und Charlie schluckte aus Reflex. Dabei war gar nichts zum Schlucken da. Sein Mund war so trocken wie der Strand hinter den Dühnen. Er leckte sich die Lippen und Frank schien das als Startschuss zu betrachten, lehnte sich noch weiter vor und fing an ihn sanft zu küssen. Ganz weiche, zarte Küsse. Fast schüchtern. Und das war etwas, das Charlie von dem anderen nie gedacht hätte.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich wieder und wieder. Vorsichtiges Abtasten wurde zu gezielterem Küssen und ihre Münder öffneten sich fast gleichzeitig. Frank stand immer noch unbequem vornübergebeugt und Charlie wollte gerade aufstehen, als der andere ihm die Hände auf die Schulter legte. Nein. Charlie spürte Franks weiche Zunge in seinem Mund und erwiderte die Liebkosungen. Verdammt lang her, dass er geküsste hatte. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es die Sonne war, die zum Fenster hereinschien, oder ob die plötzliche Wärme in der Küche aus seinem Inneren kam. Er fühlte sich wie zu lang in der Sauna gewesen. Seine Haut dampfte doch bestimmt schon und er war so durstig. Und Frank schmeckte wie frisches Quellwasser und vermutlich stimmte das überhaupt nicht, aber es fühlte sich zumindest gerade so an.

Die Haustür knallte zu und Frank stolperte fast, als er von Charlie wegsprang. Die anderen beiden kamen in die Küche und stoppten.

„Bäh, was ist denn hier los?“ Matze zeigte mit einem Finger auf die Lache aus Wasser und Blut auf dem Boden. „Ist dir die Fruchtblase geplatzt?“

Er sah Roller an und sie fingen gleichzeitig an zu lachen und kriegten sich gar nicht mehr ein. Charlie sah kurz zu Frank rüber und der wirkte erleichtert, dass die beiden anderen nichts mitbekommen hatten.

Danach fuhren sie alle zusammen ins Krankenhaus nach Kiel, weil Roller und Matze darauf bestanden hatten mitzukommen und die Wunde wurde dort noch einmal gründlich desinfiziert und dann genäht. Charlie bekam ein paar Paracetamol in die Hand gedrückt und schlief auf dem Rückweg an Roller gelehnt auf der Rückbank ein.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte er dann mit hochgelegtem Bein auf dem Sofa und die anderen kamen zum Essen zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Danach spielten sie Karten und ließen ihn ab und zu mal gewinnen. Franks Augen brannten immer wieder Löcher in seine Retinas und er dachte, dass etwas Besseres als mit dem Fuß gar nicht hätte passieren können.

Am Abend spielte Matze dann einen der Songs, die er geschrieben hatte und Charlie stellte überrascht fest, dass er ihn mochte. Matzes Stimme war warm und angenehm und obwohl der Text auf deutsch war und nicht auf englisch, so wie seine eigenen Texte, nervte es ihn nicht, sondern es war sogar sehr schön. Rockig war es allerdings nicht mehr so wirklich. Zumindest nicht so wie sonst bei ihnen. Viel ruhiger und irgendwie erinnerte das Lied ihn an die Stimmung gestern am Strand. Wind, Sonne und ein paar Vögel am blauen Himmel. Es ging natürlich um eine Frau, aber Matze hatte die gefährlichen Riffe der kitschigen Melancholie hervorragend umschifft und schöne Bilder geschaffen. Vielleicht sollte er sowas auch mal probieren.

Nach dem Erfolg des ersten Liedes sang Matze gleich noch ein zweites hinterher, diesmal aber nicht von ihm selbst geschrieben, und langsam verstand Charlie, warum der andere bei den Frauen so gut ankam. Er schaute zu Frank rüber und der traf seinen Blick. Und an der unsichtbaren Leine zwischen ihren Augen ließ er schnell ein paar Worte hinabgleiten. Hunger, aber nicht aufs Essen. Durst, aber nicht auf Bier. Wie du schmeckst hab ich noch nicht vergessen, aber trotzdem schon wieder Lust auf mehr. Der andere fing sie auf und schaute dann wieder weg. Bloß nicht verraten.

Der neue Bandname war hingegen weiterhin ein Problem. Nach Matzes Einlage diskutierten sie noch weiter und schrieben mögliche Vorschläge auf. Roller wollte etwas cooles.

„Na, so wie Mötörhead eben ...“

Charlie seufzte.

Matze wollte etwas deutsches, falls sie auch auf deutsch singen würden. Was Charlie noch stark bezweifelte auch wenn Matzes Lied wirklich schön gewesen war.

„Sowas wie Juli. Simpel und irgendwie cool.“

„Juli ist ein Name für ne Mädchenband.“ Roller schaute ziemlich genervt drein.

Charlie war auch nicht begeistert. Ein Name wie Juli und ein schwuler Sänger, da konnte sie ihre Karriere auch gleich ins Kabarett verlegen. Und dass er womöglich tatsächlich schwul war, dass schien ihm mittlerweile immer wahrscheinlicher. Aber diesen Grund konnte er ja leider nicht laut anführen, also hielt er lieber den Mund.

„Und wie ist es mit etwas, das in beiden Sprachen funktioniert?“, fragte Frank dazwischen. „So wie ...“, jetzt fiel ihm kein Beispiel ein.

„ABBA?“ fragte Charlie sarkastisch.

„Nee, wenn schon dann ...“ Roller dachte angestrengt nach. „CRMF“, verkündete er schließlich hochzufrieden. Und Frank hatte am Anfang gedacht Charlie wäre der, der Drogen nimmt. Alle lachten.

„Und wie ist es mit etwas, wo unsere Anfangsbuchstaben drin vorkommen?“, fragte Matze, „so was wie „Coole Rocker Machen F ...“, er wusste nicht weiter.

„Faxen!“, rief Roller dazwischen.

„Ja genau“, schaltete sich jetzt Charlie ein. „Das ist ja ein Suuuupername.“

„Dann schlag du doch mal was vor.“ Franks Stimme war ruhig, aber Charlie wusste genau, dass der anderen ihn gerade dafür rügte, die Vorschläge der anderen lächerlich zu machen, obwohl er selber keinen besseren hatte.

„Warum nicht sowas wie Retrotoreros?“ Alle starrten ihn an.

„Was?“ Charlie starrte zurück. Dann lachten alle gemeinsam los. Okay, das war wirklich zu blöd.

Der Abend endete damit, dass sie gemeinsam beschlossen die Namensgebung der Band zu verschieben.

Matze und Roller halfen Charlie ins Bett und der fand das gar nicht gut, weil er sich lieber von Frank hätte ins Bett helfen lassen, aber das wäre wohl ein wenig zu auffällig gewesen. Lange lag er noch wach, schaute zum Mond raus, der dank der nicht zugezogenen Vorhänge schön zu sehen war, und dachte nach. Über die Band und Frank und wie sich alles in so wenigen Tagen verändert hatte.

oooOOOooo

Der nächste Tag war ihr letzter hier in Laboe. Spazieren gehen war nicht drin, weil Charlie immer noch nicht vernünftig auftreten konnte und auch kein Dreck in die Wunde gelangen durfte und deshalb saßen sie gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer am Tisch nach dem Frühstück und besprachen sich, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Frank hatte erstmal alle Termine abgesagt mit der Begründung, dass der Sänger der Band sich verletzt hatte und ins Krankenhaus musste. Er hatte ein wenig übertrieben, Bänderriss, und ihnen die nächsten Wochen freigeschaufelt.

Und danach wollten sie eigentlich mal was anderes versuchen. Das hieß ab jetzt Texte schreiben, komponieren und neue Lieder aufnehmen. Natürlich konnten sie nicht ihr gesamtes Programm von einem Tag auf den anderen umschmeißen aber vielleicht konnte man dann ja bald schon Matzes neues Lied und noch ein oder zwei andere ins Repertoire aufnehmen und sich so langsam voranarbeiten. Frank strich zudem ihr Programmm stark zusammen und warf diverse von den obskureren Songs raus und ersetzte sie durch die Titel von ihrem ersten – erfolgreichen – Album. Das gefiel Charlie gar nicht. Und sowieso war der ganze Tag schon die Hölle. So nah bei Frank zu sein und ihn nicht ein einziges Mal berühren zu dürfen. Der Kuss gestern war einfach viel zu kurz gewesen.

Er humpelte in die Küche und griff sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank. Irgendwie war er seit gestern ständig durstig. Er füllte sich Wasser ein und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken an die Spüle, den Fuß angewinkelt, so dass er nur mit den Zehen auf dem Boden stand.

Frank sah sich noch kurz nach hinten um, als er in die Küche kam, aber die anderen beiden waren in ihre Diskussion über mögliche neue Songs vertieft und beachteten ihn gar nicht. Charlie sah wirklich ganz schön fertig aus. Trotzdem versuchte er zu lächeln, als Frank auf ihn zukam.

„Hey“, Franks Stimme war weich, wie bei einem scheuen Tier.

„Frank, ich kann das nicht.“

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte es nicht zulassen dürfen.“ Frank schaute an ihm vorbei nach draußen.

„Was soll das denn heißen?“ Jetzt war Charlie verwirrt.

„Das soll heißen, dass ich uns den ganzen Mist hier eingebrockt habe und du jetzt ... deswegen Stress hast.“

„Mist? Was heißt denn hier Mist? Frank ... ich ...“, er holte kurz Luft. „Ich bin erstens ein erwachsener Mann und habe den „Mist“, wie du es zu bezeichnen pflegst, herbeigesehnt und zweitens glaube ich kaum, dass ich Stress habe, weil ich“, seine Stimme wurde hier noch leiser aber dafür umso schärfer, „verdammt nochmal verknallt bin, sondern weil ich dich nicht anfassen darf. Oder anschauen. Oder küssen. Oder ...“ Charlie brach ab. Er wollte gefasst und erwachsen klingen und jetzt hörte er sich doch an wie ein verliebter Teenager. Aber er fühlte sich eben auch so. Hühnerkacke.

Frank sah sich noch einmal um und legte dann eine Hand auf Charlies Hüfte. Sie legten ihre Köpfe an der Stirn aneinander.

„Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja.“ Er brauchte nicht fragen, worum es ging.

„Scheiße.“

„Du dir nicht?“ Charlie hasste diese Unsicherheit, die er im Umgang mit Frank spürte.

„Doch. Sonst hätte ich doch den Job gar nicht angenommen. Als ich dich da am ersten Abend auf der Bühne gesehen hab ...“ Frank sprach nicht weiter. Musste er auch gar nicht.

„Hör zu“, Frank drückte sich wieder von ihm weg und Charlie spürte den Kontaktverlust sofort schmerzhaft, „wir fahren heute nach Hamburg. Ich hab da ne Wohnung. Dann müsst ihr nicht ins Hotel.“ Charlie wollte gerade einwerfen, dass das ja eine genauso beschissene Situation war wie hier, aber Frank beruhigte ihn mit einer leicht erhobenen Hand. „Wir können nicht zusammen allein da bleiben. Das ist zu auffällig. Aber die anderen gehen bestimmt abends mal aus und du kannst ja nicht laufen, wegen dem Fuß.“

_Des Fußes_ , dachte Charlie bei sich, sagte aber nichts.

„Und dann haben wir mal ne Stunde oder zwei für uns, okay?“

Charlie nickte. Was sollte er auch anderes tun? Musste halt so gehen.

Frank ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und Charlie hörte ihn zum Aufbruch mahnen. Sie packten ihre Sachen, machten noch schnell ein wenig sauber und fuhren dann vollbepackt in Richtung Hamburg.


	4. Der Anfang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hier mal ein kleines Rätsel worum es in diesem Kapitel geht. Ihr müsst nur aus den folgenden Wörtern einige Buchstaben entfernen. Welche wird nicht verraten:
> 
> Holzboden  
> Gebetslieder  
> Bergflüsse  
> Sechzehn Mexikaner  
> atemberaubende Orgelgesangshymnen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I think I'm funny ... it's a curse

Franks Wohnung in Hamburg entpuppte sich als schöner, geräumiger Altbau mit hohen Decken und Holzboden. Kein Parkett, sondern richtige Dielen, die an einigen Stellen knarzten, wenn man darüberschritt. Alles war mit hellem Holz möbliert und dann aber komplett vollgestellt mit unfassbaren Mengen an Krams. Vor allem Schnickschnack, der mit dem Meer zu tun hatte. Buddelschiffe, singende Fische aus Plastik an der Wand, Schiffsmodelle von Segelschiffen auf den Fensterbänken, Mini-Strandkörbe, Fußball Memorabilia von einem Verein, den Charlie nicht kannte, Traumfänger, Pokale für irgendwelche E-Jugend Fußballturniere, eine Dartscheibe, ein Basketball, Schneekugeln mit verschiedenen Motiven und Fotos mit Pinnadeln direkt in die Tapete gesteckt. In einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers stand eine Gitarre. Die ganze Wohnung sah aus, als ob hier zwanzig Leute gewohnt, all ihren Kram hingestellt und nach dem Auszug nichts wieder mitgenommen hätten. Roller und Matze fühlten sich sofort wie zuhause.

Charlie schaute sich alles genau an. Er wollte soviel wie möglich über Frank wissen. Jedes Foto an der Wand wurde intensiv betrachtet und jeder Nippes hochgehoben.

„Schlimm?“ Franks Stimme tauchte an seiner Schulter auf.

Charlie drehte sich um und strahlte ihn an. Dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

„Schön.“ Und sie lächelten einander einen langen Augenblick ins Herz, bevor Frank den Kontakt unterbrach. Mussten die anderen ja nicht sehen, wie viel es ihm bedeutete, dass Charlie die Wohnung mochte. Bei ihm war es auf jeden Fall so, dass seine Wohnung seine Persönlichkeit ausdrückte. Und er war zwar auch sehr organisiert, aber eben nicht im Privatleben. Und er konnte einfach nichts wegschmeißen.

Während die drei Bandmitglieder ihre Sachen in seinem Gästezimmer, was eigentlich eher das Musikzimmer war, aber mit einer ausziehbaren Couch zum Gästezimmer umgebaut werden konnte, abluden, ging Frank schnell runter zum Supermarkt um die Ecke und besorgte was zu essen. Ein Blick in seinen Kühlschrank eben hatte seine Vermutung bestätigt, dass dort außer einem halben Glas saure Gurken und einer total verschrumpelten Karotte nicht mehr viel zu holen war. Charlie wollte sofort mit zum Supermarkt, aber Frank hielt ihn mit einer leicht erhobenen Hand davon ab.

„Du, zwei können im Musikzimmer schlafen und einer von euch muss auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer pennen. Sieh zu, dass du das bist, ja?“ Und damit schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Charlie schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und mit der Begründung, dass er es dann nicht so weit zur Toilette hatte, wegen seines Fußes, besetzte er schon mal das Sofa im Wohnzimmer als Schlafplatz für sich. Roller und Matze waren etwas genervt, dass sie sich das ausziehbare Sofa im Musikzimmer würden teilen müssen.

„Boah, aber Rollers Füße riechen wie Harzer!“ Matze zog ein Gesicht.

„Ach ja? Dafür ... dafür schnarchst du wie ein Grizzly.“ Roller schüttelte an seinem Rucksack und kippte all seine Habseligkeiten über das Doppelsofa. Matze rollte mit den Augen und verzog sich mit Charlie zusammen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich schnarch nicht.“ Matze war beleidigt. Charlie hatte kein wirkliches Interesse daran, ob Matze schnarchte oder nicht. „Keine Frau hat jemals gesagt, dass ich schnarche.“ Matze holte seine Gitarre raus und fing beleidigt an daran rumzuzupfen. Charlie hatte keinen Bock auf Streit und deckte schon mal den Tisch. Nicht ohne sich dabei auch noch in Franks Küche gründlich umzusehen. In der Schublade mit dem Besteck lagen Kronkorken einfach so mit drin. Da hatte Frank wohl keinen Bock gehabt die bis zum Mülleimer zu tragen. Charlie musste grinsen.

„Was ist denn an dem Besteck so witzig?“ Roller schlurfte in die Küche.

Charlie riss sich zusammen.

„Die Gabeln haben mir gerade nen Witz erzählt.“

„Ach ja? Welchen denn?“ Roller schien nicht zu verstehen, dass das schon der Witz gewesen war.

„Treffen sich zwei Messer in einer Bar, sagt das eine „Bist du auch so scharf?““

Roller brauchte einen Moment, aber dann prustete er los und kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein.

Okay, dachte Charlie. Von mir aus.

Er deckte den Tisch und kurz darauf war Frank auch schon wieder da. Fluchte ein wenig über die nervigen Schlangen im Supermarkt und fing dann an die Lebensmittel auszupacken.

„Brauchst du Hilfe beim Kochen?“ Charlie versuchte so locker wie möglich zu klingen. Was immer dann besonders weit daneben ging, wenn man es umso mehr wollte.

„Kannste ja mal Gemüse schneiden.“ Frank hingegen klang so, als hätte er gerade überhaupt keinen Bock auf Charlies Gesellschaft und Charlie hoffte, es war einfach nur richtig gut geschauspielert.

Roller verzog sich schnell wieder, weil er auf keinen Fall mithelfen wollte und Matze klimperte im Wohnzimmer weiter auf seiner Gitarre rum.

Charlie fing an die Zucchini zu schneiden, während Frank die Pfanne raussuchte. Dann spürte er plötzlich Hände an seiner Hüfte und Frank stemmte sich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken zu geben. Er lehnte sich in den Kontakt aber im nächsten Moment war der andere auch schon wieder weg. Zu wenig.

Nach dem Essen setzten sich alle an den großen Tisch im Wohnzimmer und fingen an sich Gedanken über Texte zu machen. Es war mittlerweile allgemeiner Konsens, dass sie versuchen wollten, mal auf deutsch zu texten und Frank schmiss zwei Handvoll zusammengefalteter Zettel in die Mitte.

„Okay, Jungs, ich hab einfach mal Stichworte zu Themen aufgeschrieben, die man vielleicht in den Texten verarbeiten könnte. Jeder nimmt sich eins und fängt einfach mal an. Brainstorming. Muss sich nicht reimen, da können wir dann ja später mal drüberschauen. Wer reimen will ist natürlich herzlich willkommen. Denkt aber auch an Wörter, die sich nur fast reimen, das klingt besser.“

Alle starrten ihn an. Wörter, die sich fast reimen? Was sollte das denn sein?

Frank wedelte etwas mit den Händen in der Luft.

„Na, eben sowas wie ‚Sturm‘ und ‚kam‘ ... wisst ihr? Was sich halt nicht ganz reimt, aber irgendwie dann doch.“ Er ließ die Schultern sinken. Das war wirklich superschwer zu erklären.

„Fangt einfach mal an.“ Er zeigte auf die Blätter auf dem Tisch.

Jeder nahm sich einen Zettel und als Charlie seinen entfaltete enthielt der das Wort „Kindheit“. Schön eigentlich. Er ließ die Bilder in seinem Kopf einfach laufen. Und fing an zu schreiben. Und er schrieb und schrieb. Vergass alles um sich herum und erst als er sich leergeschrieben hatte, da blickte er wieder auf. Blinzelte ein wenig im hellen Licht. Alles war so dunkel gewesen gerade. Vollkommener Tunnelblick. Wie mit Scheuklappen und jetzt leuchteten Franks Augen ihn an, blendeten ihn fast und er lächelte. Sanft. Frank nickte ihm zu und streckte eine Hand aus. Fast hätte Charlie seine eigene hineingelegt. Bis er merkte, dass Frank vermutlich den Zettel meinte.

Er reichte ihm die Notizen und der andere las sie aufmerksam. Dann nickte er ihm zu und Charlie wusste, dass sie hier einen Neuanfang hatten. Die beiden anderen waren auch bald fertig und selbst Roller, der sich sonst beim Texten immer sehr zurückhielt, hatte einige wunderbare Ideen zusammengetragen und gemeinsam besprachen sie die Texte und ihre Möglichkeiten.

Alle bekamen die Aufgabe in den nächsten Tagen die Texte mit den neuen Ideen und Vorschlägen aus der Gruppe weiter zu bearbeiten und dann wollten sie morgen schon mit dem Komponieren der Musik anfangen. Zunächst sollte Matzes schon bestehender Song auf die anderen Instrumente ausgeweitet werden. Matze spielte das Lied erneut vor und Roller machte sich schon ein paar Notizen zu Schlagzeugsequenzen. Matze hatte die Basslinie schon ausgearbeitet und eigentlich brauchte Charlie jetzt nur noch die Akkorde für die Gitarre üben und den Text auswendig lernen. Das wollte er heute abend schon mal machen.

Wie Frank es später geschafft hatte, die anderen beiden dazu zu bringen noch auszugehen, wusste Charlie zwar nicht, aber gegen acht verabschiedeten sich Roller und Matze „einen Trinken gehen“. Frank brachte sie noch zu Tür und kam dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer, blieb im Türrahmen stehen und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen ein wenig an, um in Ruhe das Bild zu genießen.

Charlie saß in seinem schwarzen engen T-Shirt und der dunkelgrauen Jeans auf dem Sofa. Die Arme weit zur Seite von sich gestreckt. Sein Fuß war immer noch hochgelegt. Aber er hob eine Augenbraue und schmunzelte ein wenig. Sie hatten die Wohnung zumindest ein paar wenige Stunden für sich.

„Dann wollen wir mal deinen Verband erneuern, was?“ Frank stieß sich mit der Schulter vom Türrahmen ab und tat so, als wäre das jetzt eine unfassbar nervige Aufgabe, die da zu erledigen war.

Charlies Lächeln wurde breiter.

Gemeinsam humpelten sie ins Badezimmer. Charlie wurde auf dem Toilettendeckel abgeladen und musste dort warten, bis Frank die passenden sterilen Wundpflaster und Mullbinden ausgepackt hatte, die er auf dem Weg zum Supermarkt noch eben schnell bei der Apotheke besorgt hatte.

„So, Fuß ma hoch.“ Frank hatte auf jeden Fall das Zeug zum Vorgesetzten. Befehle geben lag ihm. Charlie nahm den Fuß hoch und lehnte sich dem anderen ein wenig entgegen.

Frank entfernte den alten Verband und säuberte die Wunde noch einmal mit Desinfektionsspray. Dabei stand er so eng an Charlie dran, dass der seine Körperwärme spüren konnte. Dann klebte er das neue Pflaster drauf und wickelte Mullbinde und den dehnbaren Stretchverband wieder drum. Charlie liebte es, wie konzentriert Frank dabei aussah. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen entstanden zwei Falten und er biss immer ein wenig auf seiner Unterlippe herum, wenn es knifflig wurde.

Er legte eine Hand auf Franks Rücken, als Frank den Verband mit einer Verbandklammer festmachte. Der andere bedeutet ihm, dass er noch schnell Hände waschen musste und Charlie drückte sich vorsichtig vom Toilettensitz hoch und stellte sich hinter Frank, schlang seine Arme um dessen Bauch und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter.

„Ich möchte dich so wahnsinnig gerne nochmal küssen.“

Frank wusch sich die Hände und nickte dabei ein wenig.

„Sollte sich machen lassen.“

Dann trocknete er sich die Hände am Handtuch neben dem Waschbecken ab.

Charlie griff nach seiner Hüfte und presste sich an ihn. Er war nicht schüchtern. Sie wollten ja beide das gleiche.

„Hast du schon mal ... richtig, mein ich?“

„Mh-hm. Hab ich dir doch erzählt.“

„Du bei ihm oder er bei dir?“

„Beides. Wir waren verliebt.“

„Tut mir leid, dass es nicht geklappt hat ... mit euch, mein ich.“

„Tut es nicht.“

„Nicht wirklich.“ Charlie musste grinsen und er wusste, dass Frank es in seiner Stimme hören konnte.

Er küsste Frank in den Nacken, der andere stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Waschbeckenrand und neigte den Kopf nach vorne. Und Charlie küsste die weiche Haut, leckte ein wenig mit der Zunge den Hals entlang. Ein wenig salzig vom Schweiß, ein wenig nach dem Duschgel von heute morgen und nach Frank, der warm und weich schmeckte. Sommerhaut. Nach Sonne, Wind und quietschgrünem Gras.

„Charlie.“ Frank presste seinen Namen mehr aus seinem Mund heraus, als dass er ihn sprach.

Und Charlie brauchte gar nicht mehr an der Hüfte zu drehen, denn in dem Moment schwang Frank sich herum und griff nach seinem Gesicht. Diesmal war der Kuss gar nicht zärtlich. Sie versuchten eher einander zu verschlingen. Frank wurde rückwärts gegen das Waschbecken gepresst und stieß sich den Kopf am Spiegelschrank darüber. Aber das war jetzt auch egal.

Seine Hände umklammerten Charlies Hintern und pressten ihn an sich. Charlie hielt sein Gesicht in beiden Händen und sie liebten sich mit Küssen. Frank zog an Charlies T-Shirt und der anderen löste sich kurz von ihm, um das störende Kleidungsstück über den Kopf hinweg abzustreifen. Er warf es auf den Boden. Sie trafen sich wieder zum Kuss und Charlie griff blind nach Franks Hosenbund, fing an den Knopf zu öffnen und den Reißverschluss herunterzuziehen.

„Warte, warte.“ Frank drückte sich ein wenig weg. „Lass ma ins Schlafzimmer rüber.“

Charlie nickte und hob sein T-Shirt auf und sie gingen gemeinsam hinüber in Franks winziges Schlafzimmer. Viel mehr als ein Bett und der Kleiderschrank hatte hier keinen Platz, aber es war trotzdem gemütlich irgendwie. Sie schlossen die Tür, obwohl es ja unwahrscheinlich war, dass die anderen so schnell zurück sein würden. Und wenn sie es waren, dann war eh alles zu spät, denn wie sollte man glaubhaft erklären, warum man ganz harmlos gemeinsam in Franks Schlafzimmer gewesen war?

Frank zog sich jetzt selber die Hose aus und das T-Shirt streifte er auch über den Kopf. Er trug wieder diese engen Boxershorts, die so verdammt gut an ihm aussahen. Charlie streichelte ihm über den Bauch und die Hüften, lehnte sich an ihn und genoss die Wärme, die der Körper des anderen ausstrahlte. Unglaublich wie lange er schon keinen anderen Körper mehr an seinem gespürt hatte. Und irgendwie hatte er immer gedacht, er würde das gar nicht vermissen, aber jetzt vermisste er nachträglich all die Jahre in denen er darauf verzichten musste.

Gemeinsam streiften sie auch Charlies Hose ab und fast wäre es ihm ein wenig peinlich gewesen, wie erregt er schon war, aber dann berührte Frank ihn sanft mit der Hand und massierte ihn durch die Unterhose und da waren alle Gedanken zu Sand geworden und durch seine Finger geronnen. Frank legte sich rücklings aufs Bett und Charlie kletterte über ihn rüber. Sie verhakten sich mit ihren Beinen und streichelten mit den Händen soviel nackte Haut wie sie erwischen konnten.

Franks Finger verirrten sich dabei immer wieder auf Charlies Hintern und auch zwischen die Beine. Streichelten den Stoff, der sich über die Hoden streckte. Seine Erregung stieg ins unermessliche. Und er wollte schon irgendwie, aber er hatte einfach keine Erfahrung. Sein Zögern musste Frank bemerkt haben, denn er stoppte in seiner Bewegung.

„Hey, schau mich mal an.“

Charlie schaute dem anderen ins Gesicht.

„Heute machen wir noch nichts in der Richtung, ja? Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Aber Charlie wollte auf keinen Fall ängstlich wirken.

„Und wenn ich’s aber gerne will?“

„Dann warten wir trotzdem noch ein bisschen. Zumindest bis wir mal wirklich alleine sind, ja?“

Charlie nickte. Auch gut. Er griff zwischen ihre Körper und fing an Frank zu massieren. Sie wanden sich gemeinsam umeinander, übereinander, aneinander. Küssten sich unaufhörlich. Flüsterten Begierden und Sehnsüchte.

Irgendwann konnte Charlie es nicht mehr abwarten. Er streifte sich die Unterhose runter und drückte Franks Hand auf sein steifes Glied zwischen ihren Körpern.

„Bitte.“ Es war fast ein Aufstöhnen.

Frank nickte und zog einen Mundwinkel spielerisch nach oben.

Dann nahm er Charlie in die Hand und fing an ihn zu reiben. Lange würde das nicht dauern. Der andere war schon nah dran. Charlie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Gefühl, das Franks Hand verursachte. Er spürte das Kribbeln über seinen gesamten Körper laufen. Atmete Franks Geruch ein. Klammerte sich ins Bettlaken. So gut.

„Oh Gott, ich komme.“

Frank beschleunigte noch ein letztes Mal und Charlie stöhnte auf. Drei, vier Mal, stieß ihm der Strom durch den Körper und er keuchte in Franks Haare. Dann fiel er auf den Rücken und versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Fast ein bisschen schwindelig war ihm. Und er spürte Franks Atem auf seiner verschwitzten Haut.

„Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das? Dieses freche Lächeln, dass du immer drauf hast, deine Grübchen. Weißt du eigentlich, dass du beim Lachen immer deine Zunge so nach vorne an die Zähne schiebst?“ Franks Atem wurde unebener, als ob er länger unter Wasser geschwommen war. „Wenn deine Finger auf den Saiten der Gitarre liegen, so zart, so liebevoll. Und deine Wimpern perfekte Halbmonde auf deinen Wangen machen, wenn du die Augen geschlossen hast.“

Charlie wusste jetzt, warum Frank so ungleichmäßig atmete. Er konnte die Hand spüren, die immer wieder gegen die Haut an seiner Hüfte stieß. Frank war auch gleich soweit.

„Und deine Stimme, manchmal wie ein großes Kind und manchmal wie ein weiser alter Mann. Deine Augen ...“ Frank konnte nicht mehr weiter. Er keuchte nur noch in die Beuge zwischen Charlies Schulter und Nacken. Der andere verschluckte sich fast beim Atmen und dann spürte er den ersten warmen Erguss auf seiner Haut. Frank atmete noch ein paar Mal laut aus, presste die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Stieß mit der Hüfte nach vorne gegen Charlies Bauch. Und sackte dann zurück in die Kissen.

Charlie griff blindlings neben das Bett und zog sein T-Shirt rauf, wischte damit über Franks und seinen Bauch. Dann drehte sich wieder auf die Seite zu Frank hin, der jetzt mit geschlossenen Augen da lag. Eigentlich würden sie sich gleich noch eben schnell richtig waschen müssen. Aber jetzt wollte er ein wenig ausruhen. Er zog die Decke über sie beide und kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper neben ihm.

Als er wieder aufwachte, schüttelte ihn irgendwas.

„Mh?“

„Mensch, Charlie, wir sind eingepennt.“ Frank sah halb besorgt, halb belustigt aus.

„Scheiße, wie spät isses?“ Er war noch total benommen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber du musst jetzt sofort hier raus.“

Charlie verstand. Schnell und lautlos zog er sich wieder an und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Es war alles dunkel und still. Er schlich vorsichtig zum Sofa und legte sich schon mal hin. Im Zweifel konnte er immer noch behaupten, dass er in seinen Klamotten eingeschlafen war.

Unter der Decke zog er sich die Jeans aus und schmiss sie einfach auf den Boden neben dem Sofa. Jetzt war keine Zeit für irgendwelche Ordnungssysteme.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er wieder auf und hatte erstmal keine Ahnung, was los war. Er hatte die beiden anderen nicht nach Hause kommen hören. Waren sie schon da gewesen als er ins Wohnzimmer geschlichen war? Oder waren sie später gekommen und ungewöhnlich leise gewesen? Oder hatten sie es gar nicht mehr nach Hause geschafft? Bei Matze kam das ja durchaus mal vor, dass er mit einer schönen Frau nach Hause ging und die beiden anderen sich am nächsten Morgen fragten, wo der denn abgeblieben war. Aber bei Roller doch nicht. Charlie rieb sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.

Egal, solange sie nichts mitbekommen hatten.

Irgendwas roch komisch. Er schnüffelte an dem T-Shirt in dem er geschlafen hatte und verzog das Gesicht. Urgh, das roch da krass nach ... na ja, Sex eben. Auf der Rückseite waren auch noch Reste von eingetrocknetem Sperma. Das war irgendwie unschön. Er zog das T-Shirt sofort aus und in dem Moment ging die Tür vom Musikzimmer auf und Matze schlurfte heraus.

„Moin.“

„Äh, ja, Morgen.“ Charlie wusste nicht, wohin er das T-Shirt so schnell verschwinden lassen sollte, also stopfte er es einfach in seinen Rucksack.

Matze ging ins Badezimmer und Charlie hörte, wie der andere pinkelte. Also waren die anderen doch gestern noch nach Hause gekommen.

Jetzt war nur die Frage, vor oder nachdem er Franks Zimmer verlassen hatte. Wenn sie vorher zu Hause gewesen waren, dann mussten sie eigentlich bemerkt haben, dass er nicht auf dem Sofa lag und auch nirgendwo sonst in der Wohnung zu sehen war.

Er seufzte. Na toll. Eine Nacht und schon aufgeflogen. Sie waren ja super im Geheimhalten.

Beim Frühstück waren dann alle frisch geduscht und Charlie hatte die Sache schon fast wieder vergessen.

„Roller und ich sind dann heute abend im Wikinger Hof.“ Matze kaute auf seinem Brötchen und Charlie verstand nicht, was er sagte und er verstand auch nicht, was er sagen wollte.

„Ihr wollt alleine auftreten? Wie soll das denn gehen?“ Charlie war verwirrt.

„Das ist keine Kneipe.“ Franks Stimme war gleichmäßig, aber Charlie hörte etwas darin, das ihn stocken ließ.

„Wir dachten, is besser so.“ Roller schaute schuldbewußt in seinen Kaffe. Immer noch mit nur einem ‚E‘.

Charlie schaute zwischen den anderen hin und her. Was hatte er nicht mitgekriegt?

Matze zwang sich jetzt ihn anzusehen.

„Wir gehen ins Hotel.“

Da machte es Klick. Und Charlie wurde tatsächlich ziemlich heiß im Gesicht. Scheiße. Matze sah wohl, dass Charlie nicht mehr weiter wusste und versuchte ihn zu erlösen.

„Is ja nix Schlimmes, nur für alle ja besser, oder?“

Frank bewahrte Ruhe, während bei Charlie im Kopf noch alles wild Karussell fuhr.

„Find ich stark von euch. Danke.“ Und er trank ganz gemütlich weiter seinen Kaffee, als wäre das alles total normal. Dass er und Charlie sich verknallt hatten. Dass sie gestern Nacht Sex gehabt hatten und dass ihre Bandkollegen es irgendwie spitz gekriegt hatten. Alles total normal.

Charlie konnte nicht mehr weiter essen. Ihm war wieder ein wenig schwindelig.

„Mann, haste echt gedacht wir schnallen das nicht, oder was?“ Matze hatte sich von dem ersten peinlichen Moment erholt.

„Ich ...“ Charlie wusste immer noch nicht so recht.

„Ey, Alter“, Roller kicherte jetzt auch los. „Frankie hat uns gestern Abend ja fast aus der Tür getreten und als wir dann zurückkommen bist du nirgends zu sehen und heute morgen liegst du wieder im Wohnzimmer und es riecht nach Sex bis unter die Decke, Mann.“

Matze lachte jetzt auch und selbst Frank musste ziemlich grinsen. Charlie schaute einen Moment zwischen allen hin und her und lachte dann auch los. Ja, war wohl so. Alle lachten gemeinsam über den wirklich wirklich misslungenen Versuch die Sache zwischen ihnen geheim zu halten. _Puh, na ja,_ dachte Charlie, _hätte schlimmer kommen können_. Nachdem sich alle vom Lachen erholt hatten, machten sie sich gemeinsam an die Planung des heutigen Tages. Komponieren. Das war immer der Teil, der am meisten Spaß machte ... und am meisten Streit brachte. Charlie konnte es kaum erwarten.


End file.
